


I Saw Mommy Kissing Mr Hiddleston Underneath the Mistletoe!

by frostbitten_written



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Coffee Shops, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, First Christmas, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Mistletoe, POV Tom Hiddleston, Professor Tom Hiddleston, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Single Parents, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston In A Suit, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: Mr Hiddleston has long admired Cole’s mother, Filomena, but he never had the gall to ask her out. Lucky for him, fate has a Christmas miracle up its sleeve, a smutty one at that, too.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Child Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Mr Hiddleston Underneath the Mistletoe!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Christmas and Love. I also really wanted to write a fic about a single mother, so here we are!
> 
> I've been hiding this from everyone since November 1rst. Yes, you read that correctly, November 1, 2020. The holidays were terrible for me, but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this fic. It is my baby! I'm with this fic 'till the end of the line!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It was finally the holiday season, and things were starting to wrap up. Mr Hiddleston always enjoyed the holidays for many reasons, but this time around, he found himself glum and in need of a Christmas miracle. This year lacked the usual cheer one would feel around the holidays. Maybe it was just him, but things were a little slow. 

Life essentially lacked the lustre that brought him to life.

It was the last day of school. 

The children were brimming with excitement, high on sugar canes and delirious about dancing sugar plums. They were all excited to meet Santa Claus, whether it would be at the shopping mall or at midnight spying from under the tree. 

Hiddleston chuckled, hearing some incredibly entertaining theories about Santa from his children. Their imaginations were colourful, youthful, and something of a fantasy. They discussed Santa's family, his day-to-day schedule and even his meal plan. 

"I think he eats gingerbreads." 

"I think he's made of gingerbread." 

"No! He's made of gumdrops!" 

"You're all wrong! He's made of sprinkles and chocolate!" 

He would miss this batch over the holiday, but he would see them again, come January. 

It was the last period, and the children were buzzing with joy. Most of their other teachers had distributed Christmas treats and candy canes, so the kids were hyper. They were 20 minutes away from dismissal, so he let them converse excitedly amongst one another. 

He was writing something down when he felt someone tug at his suit sleeve. He was met with the innocent gaze of one of the little girls in his class, Amelia. She smiled up at him, her grin lacking one front tooth; she rocked on the balls of her feet, excitedly.

“Uhm, Mr Hiddleston?” She blushed and stuttered as she spoke. 

“Yes, Amelia?” His voice was calm, and his tone was sincere. She was one of the shier kids in his class, but he could tell from very early on that she had anxiety. He was always sure to be extra patient and calm with her. 

A little consideration goes a long way, and these kids are living proof of that. 

“Can I give you something, please?” Her voice was quiet and shaky, and she tried her best to speak clearly. When she was nervous, she had a tendency to slur her speech and mumble. He had taken some time to work with her and help her properly pronounce her words. She improved tremendously in their time together. 

“Of course, what is it?” He put his pen down and gave her his full attention. She had both of her hands behind her back and thrust his gift forward to reveal a custom Christmas card, for him. 

“It’s for you!” She exclaimed as she handed him his card. 

Hiddleston’s heart filled with warmth and happiness as he accepted the card. 

“Thank you, Amelia! That was very thoughtful of you!” He glanced over the cover and commented on her art, “That’s a very nice Christmas tree on the front!” She smiled widely and urged him to open the card. He did as she asked, chuckling at her enthusiasm. 

It was always so nice to see when his kids were excited about something. It means he did something right. Their enthusiasm in life was rewarding. It meant they had a passion for their work. He delicately opened the card. Inside it was decorated with a banner of bobbles and two stick figures depicting, what he presumed, was him and her. 

“That’s you and that’s me,” she pointed out proudly. Amelia had drawn him using blue, green and orange crayons. His body was outlined using poorly drawn shapes, and his hair was scribbles of orange at best. She drew herself in a purple triangle dress, holding his hand, complete with five stick fingers each. Both smiles were big. It was the Picasso of children’s art. Next to the two of them, in messy text and varying capitalisations, she wrote, ‘thank you, Mr Hiddleston.’ He was touched. 

“I love it, Amelia. Thank you for the card.” She squealed excitedly and went in for a hug. He leaned down and accepted, patting her back gently. 

“I’m so happy you like it! Mommy said I had to thank you.” He listened to her go on about her holiday plans as his mind drifted back to the day she was referring to. 

The kids had just finished eating their lunches and were lining up to head outside for recess. As the kids filed out, Amelia was the last to get on the line. She was nervous, and the kids around her were not making it any easier. If he was judging correctly, they were ultimately the cause of her little breakdown, specifically her accident. 

She began to cry; she had accidentally wet herself. On top of general embarrassment, he could tell her anxiety was kicking in, so he helped her the best way he could. He had crouched down to her level and spoke to her in a quiet voice. He listened to her garbled complaints and helped calm her down. He even skipped his lunch altogether to escort her to the nurse and make sure she was properly looked after. 

“Am I in trouble?” She questioned him in a small voice as they walked back to the classroom. 

“No, Amelia. It was just an accident; you’re not in trouble,” he said reassuringly. She went quiet before asking yet another question. 

“Do you think anyone saw?” She squeaked out, far too worried about her peers’ reactions. 

“I don’t think so. You don’t have to worry about that, Amelia.” 

They had five minutes left for recess, and before the children would return; her parents were on their way to pick her up. They were waiting in his classroom, him going over the schedule for the week and her, colouring. 

“Mr Hiddleston,” she timidly drew his attention. 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” This time, she was crying. 

He stopped what he was doing and went over to her table. He sat next to her on one of the tiny chairs the children used, his bum barely fitting on the seat. He tapped a finger against his chin exaggerating his thought process. 

“Only if you promise me that you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.” 

She was puzzled. “Tell anyone what?” She asked him innocently, sniffling quietly. 

He leaned closer and whispered in an almost childish manner, “that I had accidents when I was your age too.” 

Amelia gasped and giggled quietly, her tears gradually residing, “really?” 

He nodded and placed a finger over his lips, shushing her from telling anyone. She nodded with a watery smile and motioned that her lips were zippered shut. To seal the deal, he held out his hand, sticking his pinky finger out. 

“Pinky swear?” She wiped away her tears with one hand as she nodded and locked her pinky with his, with her other hand, “pinky swear.”

It was present-day and five more minutes until everyone was home free. 

“What are you going to do for Christmas, Mr Hiddleston?” One of the kids who would typically be heard above the rest questioned him. He smiled warmly and answered politely. 

“I’ll be spending some quality time with my dog and reading to him,” he elected not to introduce them to Shakespeare quite as yet. They were too young. 

“The 12 nights of Christmas! Do you think you kids have been good or bad this year?” There was a resounding cacophony of “good” shouted back at him. Their voices overlapped with their giggling, and he couldn’t quite get enough of their joy. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I think some of you have been a little naughty this year! You might end up with coal in your stockings!” He let slip his own giggle, and the children followed suit. 

“Alright, it’s time to say goodbye, until next year! Stay safe and have fun!” The children had their jackets on and carried everything they needed with them over the break. They lined up in alphabetical order as instructed before he led them outside to meet their parents. 

“Happy Holidays!” He remarked as they barely kept it together long enough for them to get outside. They rushed out to their parents without a care in the world. Their innocence and carefree nature were truly refreshing. 

Although they were dismissed at noon, Hiddleston had a long afternoon ahead of him. It was time for the first semester reports. He would be spending his entire afternoon, and the better half of the night, talking with the parents of every child he just dismissed. He was going to be extremely busy.

Just one more afternoon, he reasoned, and he would be free to mope.

Parents began filing in about half an hour later. 

He discussed their children’s progress, strengths, weaknesses and even behaviour. Some were easier to deal with than others. He was always fascinated by how blind some parents were to their children’s overall progress. 

Some thought their child was an absolute angel, others didn’t give them enough credit, and some simply didn’t know how to properly raise a child, none of which was his place to say, however, so he focused on each key point with as much impartiality as he could muster. Some parents even brought their child in as if that would make the process any easier. He saw the beginning of anxiety in some of those children and did his best to keep them calm and comfortable. 

It was nearing 21:00 hours, and his last appointment was at 21:15. He got up, stretched and quickly fixed his appearance before returning. His stomach grumbled, and he groaned quietly. Dinner was out of the question at this point. He would just have to be a trooper. 

The time finally arrived for his last appointment with none other than Cole’s mother. When she walked in, he had to force himself not to stare. She was gorgeous; anyone with eyes could tell. She had a beautiful smile, and her physique was magnifique. On top of the physical attributes, she was the mother of an intelligent, polite little boy. If the child was a reflection of his mother, he could only imagine what a lovely person she must be. 

How he longed to find out for himself, outside of a school setting. _One can only dream…_

He stood up and offered a proper good handshake. He wanted to make a good impression. This was the first time they were alone together, without Cole, or anyone to interrupt them, for that matter. 

“Mr Hiddleston,” she smiled warmly in felicitation as she shook his hand. 

“Mrs Regis.” She chuckled dismissively, flashing that award-winning smile. 

“Oh please, call me Filomena.” 

He nodded and cracked a small smile in return. “Tom.”

Tom remembers when he first met her. It was after a school field trip. The kids arrived back from their trip to the farm earlier than expected and were dismissed accordingly. Filomena was late, and Cole was the only child remaining. Although an after school care programme was an option, Cole begged him to stay with him, so he did. 

Hiddleston waited with Cole for about two hours before his mother finally arrived to pick him up. 

“Hi? You’re Mister Hiddleston, correct? I am so sorry for the inconvenience I’ve caused you!” The first thing he had noticed when she had arrived, besides her frantic nature, was just how _beautiful_ she was. It was breathtaking. He kept the comment to himself and let her finish her thoughts. 

Cole ran over to his mother and hugged her. She quickly kneeled down to hug him and kiss the top of his head. 

“Hi, baby boy. Go wait in the car; Mommy needs to talk with your teacher really quickly.” The little boy nodded and did as he was told. She turned to him and bit her lip, nervously. 

“I’m so sorry. I know this was a huge inconvenience. Cole’s father isn't in the picture and there was literally no one available to pick him up. Also traffic…” She rambled on, explaining her situation as quickly as she could. He really wasn’t bothered in the slightest. He was definitely tired after orchestrating a field trip for a class of preschoolers, but he was unbothered. Not only did he get to meet her, but he also found out that she single. He offered a warm smile and dismissed her worried apologies. 

“It’s fine, miss; I promise, it was no trouble at all.” He yawned and stretched discreetly. She noticed his fatigue and decided to end their conversation. 

“Well, uh, thank you again. Have a great day!” She bid him farewell before getting into their car. He waved to little Cole sitting in the backseat before walking over to his car. 

He hadn’t gotten her name the first time around, and their conversation was way too short for his liking, but he wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.

“Now let’s get down to business.” They sat down, and Tom fished through all of the papers on his desk to retrieve the last report card of the semester, Cole. 

“Here is your son’s report card.” He handed her the thin pink paper, and she began to scan over his scribble. 

“This will be a relatively brief meeting because I don’t have much to say.” She momentarily glanced up at him, quirking an eyebrow before he continued. 

“Your son is a great kid. He works hard, he has manners, he works well with the other children and he participates.” She folded the piece of paper and nodded. 

“Although I must say, he loves to tell jokes. He could steal the entire class’s attention in 5 minutes, I’m positive of the fact.” Filomena giggled and shook her head. 

Her laughter made his heart flutter just a little bit. 

“I don’t doubt that. My little Cole has me in stitches sometimes. He loves to make me laugh and he does one hell of a job at it!” 

Their quiet giggles died down, and Mr Hiddleston commented on Cole’s arithmetic skill. 

“There are only two small things I’d like to touch bases on. One, I think Cole needs to work on his mathematics. Like me when I was a boy, he has a hard time with it. He understands it, but I think he needs a bit more practice and he’ll be in tip-top shape.” 

Filomena nodded and agreed. 

“Yeah, that does make sense. I’ll work with him over the holiday.” Hiddleston smiled and nodded. 

“Brilliant, and two…” he trailed off, unsure of how to address the problem at hand. 

“Well, he has the tendency to put his hand down his pants,” he informed her sheepishly, ending with a chuckle. Filomena was mortified. 

“No,” her eyes widened as her smile disappeared. Her reaction made him chuckle, and he waved off her worries. 

“Don’t panic, it’s normal in boys his age. I pulled him aside and spoke to him and it seems like he’s grasping the concept. Maybe just have a little talk with him at some point, so he doesn’t think he’s in trouble.” Filomena nodded numbly, feeling embarrassed and just a bit inadequate as a single mother. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he did that... wait you said that’s normal?” Her inexperience on the topic was on full display, but her curiosity took precedence. Hiddleston sucked in his lower lip and chuckled with his eyes shut, remembering his days as a youth. 

“Yes, I know, it’s strange, but it’ll pass, for the most part.” She blew out a puffy breath and sat back into the chair before mumbling, “Like you? When you were a boy?” 

She asked him, echoing his words from earlier. Hiddleston blushed against his will, electing not to comment on the topic at hand any further, and she bit back a laugh. 

As promised, their meeting was brief and quickly came to an end. Hiddleston glanced at the time, and it read 21:30. As if on cue, his stomach let out a loud, unattractive grumble. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, excusing himself. 

“I apologise for that interruption,” he chuckled sheepishly. “It’s been a long day.” He reached for his scarf and began to bundle up for the cold weather. 

“Don’t I know it.” Hiddleston handed her a pen and pointed to which parts of the report she needed to sign. 

“That will be all, thank you.” He ripped the papers apart, separating the two; he handed her her copy before stashing away his own. She stuffed it into her purse and fished around it a bit. 

“I’m officially on holiday!” He exclaimed amiably.  His stomach, of course, had to interrupt him. 

He groaned inwardly, and Filomena laughed at his humourless expression. 

“I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but, why don’t I buy you something to eat? We could go to the pastry shop just around the corner?” Before he could refuse, his stomach grumbled again, and she took this opportunity to pitch her idea. 

“Cole always tells me about the chocolate bread in the window. I think he’s referring to the _pain au chocolat_?” 

Even her French accent was good. Hiddleston clenched his jaw as his mouth salivated. 

He wasn’t sure if he was excited at the thought of eating sweets with this beautiful woman or hearing more about her linguistic skill. Either way, he was interested. 

“I bet that sounds good right about now, doesn't it?" She baited him ruthlessly.  "And maybe a hot drink to warm you up as well?”

Hiddleston smiled as he fixed his jacket. “You’re determined,” he stated playfully and matter of factly. She smiled triumphantly to herself. 

“I’m sure you don’t even have the energy to argue, so why not?” _What the hell, she was right; why not?_ She was offering, and if he refused, he was sure his stomach would gladly turn against him. 

“It’s a date,” he replied without thinking. 

Before he could stumble over his words, she replied, “yes, it is. Now let’s hurry before they close!”

The two made their way off of the school grounds and walked to the pastry shop. It was cold, cold enough to see their breaths turn into swirls of smoke before them. They entered the shop quickly, Filomena shivering under her coat. 

“You’ve turned into Rudolph, it seems...” He reached out and bopped her nose; it was cold and the weather clearly irritated it. She pulled away, giggling. 

“I have, haven’t I?” Hiddleston wasn't sure what in his right mind made him do that, but he was glad it wasn't a complete disaster. Thus far, she seemed to be taken with him, as was he with her.

The shop was small, quaint and cute. Filomena would even go as far as calling it romantic. The lighting was just right, fairy lights decorating the corners of the walls. She didn’t exactly think this through, but she did promise him something to eat. 

“What would you like to eat? Take your pick, it’s on me.” Tom felt a little awkward and unsure of himself. He wasn’t used to this type of hospitality. 

“Uh, I’ll have a _pain au chocolat_ and a cup of tea.” He looked at Filomena in question. 

“Is that all?” She ordered a hot chocolate drink before handing over her credit card. 

His hand was instinctively on his trousers pocket, in search of his wallet. He decided he’d pay her back, but she didn’t even give him a chance. 

“I know what you’re doing and the answer is no. It’s my treat, understand?” He huffed and finally caved. He folded his wallet and tucked it away. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied playfully as he accepted defeat. “I appreciate it.” 

Tom and Filomena sat together at one of the window booths. It was a cosy little section, and the ambience only added to their experience. Hiddleston's mouth watered when he unwrapped his pastry. It smelled like heaven and made his mouth water; the warm, sweet chocolate filling oozed as he took his first bite. He closed his eyes and moaned in content. It was soft and buttery, and the chocolate filling was delectable. 

“This is delicious. You should have gotten one for yourself as well!” She smiled and licked her lips. 

“I’m glad that you like it! Eat up.” She blew on her hot cocoa to cool it off before sipping. She had her hands wrapped around the warm cup and practically purred in content. 

“You know what would go well with that chocolate drink of yours?” He questioned her with the same level of determination she did earlier. She sipped it cautiously and looked at him inquisitively. He turned his pastry around and broke off a piece from the end. 

“More chocolate!” He exclaimed cheerfully. 

He had more than enough to share. 

He handed her a piece and this time, he didn’t take no for an answer. She accepted gratefully and bit into it. It was warm, flaky and sweet. He was right; it is delicious. 

The two spent a good deal of time chatting. Filomena finished her drink, and Hiddleston finished his pastry. He mindlessly sucked the chocolate sauce off of his thumb and pointer finger. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and he sheepishly smiled. 

She watched him keenly, unintentionally getting lost in the art of his hands. Filomena would hate to admit it, but it was distracting in the most alluring way. His hands were large, and his fingers were elegant, yet he handled everything with care. His veins stood out, and his hands practically had their own blush, his knuckles standing out tremendously. She chose not to focus on the delicate manner of his hands for too long. 

“Thank you, for this evening. I have thoroughly enjoyed myself.” He smiled bashfully before throwing out his rubbish. 

“It was my pleasure,” she said in a quiet voice. She didn’t want the evening to end and she certainly didn’t want to lose their connection. She made a split-second decision, not typical of herself. 

“Wait, uh,” she fished through her purse and pulled out a postcard. 

“I’m having a small party at my place on Christmas Eve. I don’t know if you’re interested or not, but, here you go…” she trailed off as she handed him the invite. He accepted and glanced over it. The card was pretty, the borders designed with a candy cane pattern. In the middle, was the event, time and address. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

The truth is, Tom had nowhere to go on during the holidays. He was always on his own. What he had told the kids was true, it was just him and his dog. This was an opportunity, a golden opportunity for change, a Christmas miracle even. 

“Thank you. Have a lovely evening, Filomena.” He tested her name out, licking his lips as the words went by. 

He liked it, he liked her; he liked her a lot. 

“You too, Tom.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, "frost, where's the smut?" Calm down you horny fucks, it's in part 2 and 3, which will be up soon. I promise. For now, I hope you enjoyed the tooth-rotting fluff as much as I did!!! 😘💕
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
